tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Take Along
"Take Along Thomas and Friends" is a series of die-cast models designed for preschool children. The set, made by Learning Curve after ERTL discontinued its Thomas the Tank Engine in America, is not compatible with the Thomas wooden railway system. They have special "two-way" magnets instead of plastic couplers used with ERTL models, and are less accurate than the ERTL models. Engines The Standard Gauge Engines * LC76001- Thomas * LC76002- James * LC76003- Percy * LC76004- Toby * LC76005- Gordon * LC76006- Henry * LC76007- Edward * LC76008- Duck * LC76009- Donald and Douglas * LC76011- Diesel 10 * LC76012- Lady * LC76013- Mike * LC76015- Salty * LC76016- Harvey * LC76017- Bill and Ben * LC76019- Mavis * LC76020- Emily * LC76021- Spencer * LC76022- Murdoch * LC76023- Arthur * LC76025- Fergus * LC76027- Diesel * LC76029- Dennis * LC76050- Molly * LC76051- Neville * LC76053- 'Arry and Bert * LC76055- Culdee * LC76057- Rosie * LC76067- Oliver * LC76068- Stepney * LC76070- Daisy * LC76071- Billy * LC76072- Whiff * LC76084- D199 (coming 2009) * LC76134- Stanley The Narrow Gauge Engines * LC76014- Duncan * LC76028- Skarloey * LC76060- Mighty Mac * LC76061- Freddie * LC76064- Sir Handel * LC76065- Rheneas * LC76066- Peter Sam * LC76083- Duke (coming 2009) Rolling Stock Coach/Coaches * LC76113- Annie and Clarabel Movie Cars * LC76121- "Jack Jumps In" Movie Car * LC76127- "Faulty Whistles" Movie Car * LC76129- "Percy and the Carnival" Movie Car Trucks * LC76058- Rocky * LC76059- Giggling Troublesome Trucks * LC76105- Troublesome Truck * LC76106- Breakdown Train * LC76107- The Chinese Dragon * LC76108- Magic Cargo Car * LC76109- Sodor Log Loader * LC76111- Magic Mining Car * LC76112- Sodor Oil Barrel Loader * LC76116- Coal Hopper Car * LC76118- Oil Tanker * LC76119- Zoo Cars * LC76120- Rock Hopper Car * LC76122- Misty Valley Fog Cars * LC76123- Smelters Cargo Car * LC76125- Mail Car * LC76131- Hector * LC76133- Fireworks Car * LC76160- Sea Cargo Cars Wagons/Tankers * LC76104- Tidmouth Milk Tanker * LC76110- Tar Tanker and Fuel Tanker * LC76118- Oil Tanker * LC76159- Poppin' Popcorn Tanker Brakevans/Cabooses * LC76069- Toad * LC76103- Sodor Line Caboose * LC76135- Musical Caboose Vehicles * LC76082- Jeremy (coming 2009) * LC76201- Trevor * LC76202- Bertie * LC76203- Harold * LC76204- Butch * LC76205- Lorry 1 & trailer (Later titled simply 'Lorry' in latest packaging) * LC76206- Terence * LC76207- George * LC76208- Elizabeth * LC76209- Thumper * LC76210- Bulgy * LC76217- Madge * LC76218- Harold w. Retractable Magnet * LC76356- Cranky The Pack * LC76080- Byron (coming 2009) * LC76211- Jack * LC76212- Alfie * LC76215- Max and Monty * LC76216- Ned * LC76221- Patrick (coming 2009) * LC79001- Nelson (coming 2009) Multi-packs * LC76033- Thomas and 'Happy Holidays' Snow Globe Car * LC76040- Thomas and Holiday Express Cars (Holiday Van and Candy Cane Car) * LC76054- "Buzz Buzz" James & Car * LC76063- Percy and Birthday Cars * LC76115- Thomas and the Paint Car * LC76150- Thomas, 'Tidmouth' Snow Globe Car and Holiday Caboose * LC76152- Thomas and the Jet Engine * LC76153- Thomas and the 'Reindeer Express' (Reindeer Snow Globe car & Holiday Caboose) * LC76154- Salty and Ocean Cars * LC76155- Rusty and Rescue Cars * LC76156- Percy and Holiday Cars (Holiday Van and Candy Cane Car) * LC76158- Thomas and Birthday Cars * LC76414- Thomas and Easter Cars (4 Pack) * LC76443- Holiday Percy and Holiday Caboose (coming soon) * LC76451- Toby and Christmas Cars (4 Pack- coming soon) * LC76466- Thomas and "Day Out with Thomas" Tanker * LC76481- Thomas and "Morgan's Mine" Car * LC76732- "Rheneas and the Dinosaur" Rheneas & Dinosaur Cars * LC76740- Harold and Sodor Airport Vehicles * LC76744- Thomas and Ice Cream Sundae Cars * LC76756- Toby and Sodor Carnival Cars * LC76775- Thomas and 'Christmas Mail Service' Car * Holiday Thomas and Reindeer Snow Globe Car (coming soon) * McColl's Farm Chicken Cars * Percy and the Chocolate Cake Cars Play Scenes with DVD * LC76300- "Thomas and the Special Letter" * LC76301- "James and the Trouble with Trees" * LC76302- "Percy Takes the Plunge" * LC76303- "Henry and the Elephant" * LC76306- "Emily's Adventure" * LC76307- "Thomas to the Rescue" * LC76310- "Gordon Takes a Tumble" Special Engines * LC76032- 60th Anniversary Silver Thomas * LC76036- Metallic Thomas * LC76037- Metallic James * LC76038- Metallic Percy * LC76039- Metallic Gordon * LC76045- Metallic Toby * LC76046- Metallic Henry * LC76047- Metallic Spencer * LC76048- Metallic Diesel * LC76049- Metallic Rosie (coming 2009) * LC76073- Metallic Oliver (coming 2009) * LC76074- Metallic Molly (coming 2009) * LC76075- Metallic Neville (coming 2009) * LC76161- Metallic Emily * LC76162- Metallic Lady * LC76163- Metallic Edward * LC76164- Metallic Duck * Metallic 'Arry and Bert Lights & Sounds Engines * LC76320- Thomas * LC76321- Percy * LC76322- James * LC76323- Gordon * LC76324- Rosie (coming 2009) * LC76325- Diesel (coming soon) People * LC76132- Sir Topham Hatt (in car) * LC76220- Mr. Percival (in car- coming 2009) Alternative Releases/Multi-Packs The following are either two packs that have also been released seperately, or individual items released together at a later point: * LC76030- Bill (individual) * LC76031- Ben (individual) * LC76034- Iron 'Arry (individual) * LC76035- Iron Bert (individual) * LC76101- Annie (individual) * LC76102- Clarabel (individual) * LC76117- Milk Tanker & Sodor Caboose 2 Pack * LC76128- 'Movie' Cars 2 Pack * LC76130- Sodor Fuel Tanker * LC76165- Rescue Cars 2 Pack (without Rusty) * LC76166- Dinosaur Museum Cars 2 Pack (without Rheneas) * LC76213- Jack & Alfie 2 Pack * LC76410- Collector Vehicle 4 Pack (Silver Thomas, Metallic Percy, Lady & Sodor Caboose) * LC76412- "Calling All Engines" 4 Pack (Thomas, Lady, Mavis & Diesel 10) * LC76421- Gift Pack (includes Lady and Bertie) * LC76422- Gift Pack (Spencer, Duncan, Terence, Jack & Emily) * LC76424- "Faulty Whistles" 4 Pack (Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth & Terence) * LC76425- "Jack Jumps In" 4 Pack (Thomas, Jack, Alfie, & Mavis) * LC76427- Roadway Gift Set (Bertie, George, Terence & Lorry 1) * LC76428- "Holiday" Percy (individual) * LC76431- Birthday Celebration 4 Pack (with Thomas & Percy) * LC76443- Carry Case Set (with Thomas, James, Lady, Annie & Clarabel) * LC76449- "Birthday" Percy (individual) * LC76450- Metallic Toby, Thomas and Percy 3 Pack * LC76451- Metallic Diesel, 'Arry and Bert 3 Pack * LC76455- "Thomas' New Trucks" 4 Pack (Thomas, Bill, Ben & Green Truck) * LC76739- "Down by the Docks" 4 Pack (Salty, Harvey, Duck & Sea Car) * LC76745- "Great Waterton Ceremony" 4 Pack (Percy, Jack, Alfie & Special Yellow Caboose) Trivia * Jeremy is only available in the 'Sodor Airport' set. However, he will be released seperately in 2009. * The character card for Metallic 'Arry & Bert reads "Arrt & Bert". * The character card for Metallic Gordon features Thomas with Edward- no Gordon. Category:Merchandise